Ephistian
Ephistian 'History:' Ephistian is a Formed God formed out of the ether fairly early in the history of the universe, probably just after the twins Ahmorae and Ticesse, Goddesses of Light and Dark. Since his “birth” he has wanted to know all there is to know. He began keeping meticulous records of events almost as soon as he came into existence and also set about documenting natural phenomena and writing descriptions of all of the plants and animals Laessah created. It is said that Ephistian keeps all of his notes in a giant library so large that it would take more than one hundred lifetimes to read everything stored there. 'Relationships:' Ephistian is not so much interested in other creatures except to gather information from them. He tends to view everything as discrete data that can be categorized, charted, and graphed. He cares little of the personal, even in his own life. He has had brief affairs with Ihmoreia, Goddess of Luck, and Shahmihnae, Goddess of Fire, resulting in the births of Bahahlmae, Goddess of Strategy, and Leirsona, Goddess of Languages. While he no particular time for a wife, he has had a long standing relationship with Tehmehri, Goddess of Beauty. Tehmehri is also known as the Goddess of Courtesans and she herself is the Grand Courtesan. She entertains Ephistian with her artful and refined ways, and provides him with companionship in the few instances that he takes time away from his work. Tehmehri has given him three children, often call the Three Inspirations: Cehlahdrin, God of Writing, Gahladihn, God of Music, and Ahrihma, Goddess of Art. While Tehmehri raises his children, tends his home, and provides him with bountiful entertainment, there is yet another woman with whom he is completely enthralled. The Goddess Sieei, Mistress of Secret, Hidden, and Lost Things, both entrances him and frustrates him. He finds her captivating because, like him, she is seeking out knowledge, however, she torments him by never quite sharing all she knows. 'Appearance and Emissaries:' Ephistian often appears as a very ancient Sihlvihnari Elf. He is often shown hunched over his work, accompanied by his son Cehlahdrin. Ephistian is associated with Crows because of their extreme intelligence. It is said that Ephistian sends his Crows out to retrieve knowledge for him. Often, Ephistian is depicted with a crow sitting on his shoulder. Crows are the universal symbol for knowledge. 'The Church of Ephistian': The Church of Ephistian is made up of scholars. His Temples usually include large libraries and universities. Shrines to Ephistian can be found anywhere that there is learning. Often, temples maintain a murder of crows on their premises. Followers of Ephistian tend to have a burning desired for knowledge. They are often historians and scholars, but there are also many who travel the world to find new knowledge. He has many followers who have taken up the lives of rangers, clerics, and wizards. 'Religious Traits': 'Know It All:' You are a devotee of the God of Knowledge, of course, you know everything! Jeez! Bonus: You may choose 2 Knowledge skills and gain a +1 trait bonus to each of them. For every 4 levels you remain devoted to Ephistian, An additional +1 trait bonus to each knowledge skill you choose. 'Unraveling the Mysteries:' You have spent a great time in quiet study and you have found magic a most fascinating subject (probably because it requires even more studying than other subjects!) Bonus: You gain a +1 trait bonus to Use Magic Device Checks and a +1 trait bonus to Spellcraft Checks. For every 4 levels you remain devoted to Ephistian, you gain an additional +1 trait bonus to Use Magic Device Checks and a +1 trait bonus to Spellcraft Checks.